Enthralled
by JPTorres26
Summary: Phoenix loses to someone in the Hydeout for the first time in 5 years, but he didn't feel bad, for he was spellbound by the person to whom he lost to. Rated M for Gambling Content


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**Enthralled**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: M (for gambling content)**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship (PhoenixxMaya)**

July, year 2025, it was another usual night at the Borscht Bowl Club, another day for customers and another day at work for their pianist and underground poker champion, Phoenix Wright. Ever since the day he started his new career as a pianist, Phoenix was known as the "pianist who gets paid for not knowing how to play" and he lived up to it, he never took piano lessons, and he still continues to play for the club.

Of course, who would need the club pianist position if you get payed higher by playing illegal poker, he plays with daring customers who wish to challenge the "undefeated King of Poker" and he wins, getting a cut from the winnings given to him by the club owners.

In his 6 years of playing, he was already beginning to feel like the Manfred von Karma of the poker world, challenging over 100 players and never lost once, well he was right to feel like von Karma, for he didn't play it clean, he had her, his adopted daughter, Trucy, at his side.

Her extraordinary powers helped him to win every single time, she can find out if the opponents' decisions were because they had a good hand or because they were just playing a bluff.

Still, everything comes to an end, like von Karma's winning streak, it was one fateful night, Trucy finally had her magical shows down at the Wonder Bar two blocks from the Borscht Bowl Club, and Phoenix Wright had another challenger.

He was done playing the piano for the customers when a woman wearing a black hooded robe challenged him to a game of poker down at their arena, the Hydeout. The battlefield was set, the chilling environment made sure that the game was intense.

Their buy in was $100, with the blinds of $10 and $20, first set of cards were given, Phoenix received 6 and 7 of spades, the woman got two kings. Wright was the small blind so he calls, the woman checks

The flop was dealt and it was a king of diamonds, an 8 of spades, and a queen of hearts. Wright was going for a flush draw and he was feeling lucky so he raises to $60, which the woman calls.

The turn card was given and it was a 9 of spades, it was at Wright's advantage and because of his overconfidence, he decided to give it all in, the woman called it and also went all in. It was a showdown where Wright's world came crashing down after finding out that the woman was going for either a four of a kind of a full house, which easily crushes his 6-9 straight flush if he doesn't get a lucky card.

River card, and Wright was standing from his seat, nervous and excited to see how his luck can go on, the dealer puts in the card beside the 9 of spades, it was definitely black, either clubs or spades and as the dealer slides it from his hand, it was obvious who won.

"Three kings and two eights, straight flush, Wright is out" the dealer declared

Wright couldn't help but get shocked, it was a fatal mistake to accept the woman's challenge without Trucy and now, for the first time in 5 years, he lost, and to a woman, of all people.

The dealer left the room, leaving Wright and the woman together, soon

"It's ok, losing is part of the game sometimes, even if you're undefeated" said the woman

_**That voice**_ thought Phoenix as he recognized the woman's voice

"You've changed since I last saw you, Nick" said the woman as she lowers her hood, revealing long, black hair with a topknot, an orange necklace shaped like a letter "9"

"M-Maya?" he gasped as he recognized the girl

"It's been a long time, Nick, hehe" she said "I never thought the so called king of poker here can be so easily defeated" she added, before going quiet once again

"It's been too long, Maya" said Phoenix "How have you been?" he asked

There was a long silence on the girl's part, no response on the question, as if she heard nothing or was totally ignoring it

"Maya?" said Phoenix "Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly, noticing the strange silence from the girl

Suddenly, Maya ran towards Phoenix and got him in a warm embrace, to his surprise, she was crying

"Maya?" he said

"I missed you, Nick!" she said "So much! I just can't take it anymore!" she added

Phoenix wrapped his arms around her and lifted her face up "Don't cry anymore, I'm here" he said "Come on, I'll take you out" he added

The two left the Borsch Bowl Club and proceeded to People Park, where they used to hang out before, there they sat in the bench where the stars could clearly be seen.

"Nick, do you remember the times where we used to hang out here?" she asked

"Of course, I always talk about how I fell in love then, you and Pearls were listening and you cried once, when I told you about what happened between me and Iris and Pearls slapping me in the face until I fainted" they were laughing over reminiscing of these moments

"You know, Nick, I wanted to tell you something" she said

"What is it?" he asked

"Well, I've always had this feeling, I didn't know what to make of it back then but now I realized" she said

"What was it?"

"That during those times, I wasn't thinking of what would I make out of these feelings, but how would I show them to the one I wanted to" she said

"And I'm guessing you've finally made something out of it?" he asked, she responded with a nod

"And that you've finally found the one you want to tell it to?" again a nod

"Yeah, I'm in love, Nick, in love" she confessed

"That's good, but with who?" he asked

"W-with...." she was stuttering "With you, Nick"

Phoenix was left speechless, he had hoped that Maya would finally find someone she would love, but never in his wildest dreams, expect that it would be him that she would fall in love with.

"I love you, Nick" she repeated

"Maya....I" stuttered Nick "I don't know what to say" he said

"What? Don't you love me?" she asked

"No, it's not like that" said Wright _**I have waited for this moment,the moment where I would tell her I love her, but I didn't hope for this, where she would confess her love for me**_ he thought

"Then what is it then!?" she shouted

"It's just I didn't expect it to be like this" he said "I love you too, Maya, but I'm shocked, I'm enthralled at what you told me, so enthralled that I don't know what to feel, should I be overjoyed or what?" he added

In short, he was confused, he wants to be happy but he can't find it in him, he was so spellbound, so shocked, that she felt this for him for a long time.

"I know what to do" said Maya "This would make you feel better"

Suddenly, Maya leans over to Phoenix, their faces close together, and slowly, she lets her lips interlock with his, Phoenix felt Maya's kiss throughout his whole body and holds their kiss longer, for he was under her spell, he was enthralled by her.


End file.
